goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Joyce Makes Videos Out Of Felix And His Friends And Gets Grounded
Joyce Makes Videos Out Of Felix And His Friends And Gets Grounded was a GoAnimate! episode. Joyce decides to make videos of the Li'l Petz and post them on YouTube. When Ryan finds out about this, he calls Jane and they punish Joyce for making violent videos by forcing her to watch children's shows. Cast *Joyce (played by Amy) *Jane (played by Julie) *Ryan (played by Steven) *Felix (played by Brian) *Kitty (played by Julie) *Doody (played by Eric) *Loody (played by Susan) *Buddo (played by David) *Rhino (played by Charlie) *Zacky (played by Steven) *Toozy (played by Kate) *Tommy (played by Joey) *Jolly (played by Kimberly) *Mummy (played by Amy) *Witchy (played by Salli) *Pumpkin Face (played by Diesel) *Cavey (played by Lawrence) *Botley (played by Paul) *Tanner (played by Tween Girl) *Veronica (played by Shy Girl) *Gabriel (played by Kendra) *Dolly (played by Ivy) *Dale (played by Wiseguy) Transcript *Joyce: I'm Gonna Make Videos of Felix and his friends and upload it on Youtube. *(Many videos later) *Joyce: I've finished the videos out of Felix and his friends. *Ryan: Joyce, did i just hear you make videos of Felix and his friends? *Joyce: Uh oh! *Ryan: How dare you make videos out of Felix and his friends! Let me see. *(Ryan pushes Joyce out from the chair and he watches something on his computer) *Ryan: Oh my gosh! *(In the footage of Joyce's video out of Felix and his friends) *Felix: Hi there. I'm Felix. *Kitty: I'm Kitty. *Doody: I'm Doody. *Loody: I'm Loody. *Buddo: I'm Buddo. *Rhino: I'm Rhino. *Zacky: I'm Zacky. *Toozy: I'm Toozy. *Tommy: I'm Tommy. *Jolly: I'm Jolly. *Mummy: I'm Mummy. *Witchy: I'm Witchy. *Pumpkin Face: I'm Pumpkin Face. *Cavey: I'm Cavey. *Botley: I'm Botley. *Tanner: I'm Tanner. *Veronica: I'm Veronica. *Gabriel: I'm Gabriel. *Dolly: I'm Dolly. *Dale: And i'm Dale. *Felix: And this is The Lil Petz World Show. *(SteetPass Quest Part One) *Kitty: Hi there. I'm Kitty. *Doody: I'm Doody. *Loody: And i'm Loody. *Kitty: We Welcome You Heafly To StreetPass Quest. *Doody: We're Not A Bad Gag. *Loody: Time For A Snooze. *(Kachum!!) *Buddo: Who goes there? *Jolly: I'll say. *Buddo: I Command You To Answer Me. *(In the dungeon) *Kitty: It seems we have been kidnapped. *Doody: We Have To Wait For Some Heroes. *Loody: Can You Help Them Out? Gather heroes using StreetPass And Choose Venture Forth. If you didn't mind, We Would Appreciate It! *(StreetPass Quest Part Two) *Felix: All right. I rescued Kitty, Doody, and Loody. *Kitty: Let's watch The Bubble Guppies. *Doody: That sounds like a great idea. *Loody: I love The Bubble Guppies. *Felix: It's the Bomb! *(The bomb explodes, blasting off Felix, Kitty, Doody, and Loody) *Felix, Kitty, Doody, and Loody: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! *(Time card shown: 41 minutes later after watching some videos out of Felix and his friends, made by Joyce...) *Narrator: 41 minutes later after watching some videos out of Felix and his friends, made by Joyce... *(Cuts to Jane, Ryan, and Joyce watching the credits of The Lil Petz World Show on the computer screen) *Narrator: She watches the credits of 10,000 episodes out of the Wiggles from the Wiggles Show. After the credits. * Made by: Joyce Colour By ___________O T E C H N I C O L O R COLOR MATTERS ---- |\/| DOLBY DIGITAL |/\| 5.1 SURROUND THIS MOTION PICTURE UNDER THE JOUSTACTIONING OF T A IA S I E AFFITIDIED WITH A.F.I C.L.O C.L.C © 2013 Memy Was Stupid Productions Inc. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. * (Cuts to the footage of the Warner Bros Animation logo with a 2009 TimeWarner byline, and frozed it in 5 seconds, and opened was Loody.) *Narrator: She saw the variant of the logo from the Lil Petz World Show. *Loody: (Inside a hole of the WB shield logo, with the Warner Bros Animation shield logo opened, with a 2009 TimeWarner byline) That's all folks!! Goodbye!! *Joyce: Uh oh!! Here comes Ryan! *Ryan: Joyce, I've heard that you made videos of Felix and his friends. Those videos are very violent. You know you're not supposed to make violent videos out of the Li'l Petz. You're grounded for four months. I'm gonna call Jane right now! (On the phone) Hello Jane. Joyce made videos out of Felix and his friends. *Jane: Oh my gosh, she was so grounded for four months. I'm gonna get home right now! *(Ryan hangs up, and Jane comes home) *Jane: I heard that Ryan called me that you made videos out of Felix and his friends! *Ryan: You are so grounded! You're grounded for four months! *Jane: I agree with Ryan! You're so grounded for four months! *Ryan: That means no Happy Days, no Step by Step, no Family Matters, no Littlest Pet Shop, no Strawberry Shortcakes Berry Bitty Adventures, no Care Bears Welcome To Care A Lot, no Dailymotion, no Facebook, no Youtube, and no more fun. *Jane: You'll be forced to watch children's shows such as Barney and Friends, Sid the Science Kid, Blue's Clues, Thomas and Friends, Rugrats, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Go Diego Go, Little Einsteins, Super Why, Special Agent Oso, Bear in the Big Blue House, PB&J Otter, Rolie Polie Olie, Team Umizoomi, The Bubble Guppies, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, The Book of Pooh, The Wiggles, Bob the Builder, Fireman Sam, Wow Wow Wubbzy, Peppa Pig, Pocoyo, Blinky Bill, The New Adventures of the Little Koala, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, The Alvin Show, Slime Time Live, Animal Jam, and many other children's shows for the rest of your life. Go to bed now. Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos